gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds – Ultimate Edition
is the remastered version of the 2018 crossover video game, ''Project X Zone III: War of Infinite Worlds, developed in collaboration by Monolith Soft, Banpresto and Obsidian Entertainment for the Nintendo Switch. To celebrate the 10th anniversary of the Project X Zone series, the game was released in Japan on June 1, 2022, and worldwide on December 25, 2022 as the final installment of the Cross Crisis Series. In addition to featuring returning and new characters from Bandai Namco, Capcom and Sega franchises, as well as various anime and tokusatsu series, the game introduces characters from Arc System Works, Square-Enix, Konami, SNK, Koei Tecmo, Marvelous Inc. and Compile Heart. The game was met with commercial success, selling 2,900,000 units worldwide by the end of the year, and critical praise, noted for its upgraded and improved visuals, gameplay, characterization, story and cinematic quality. Production In E3 2019, Sam Imbecile announced that a remastered version of Project X Zone 3 will be released in the following year for the Nintendo Switch and will feature plenty of changes from the original handheld version. Also, he announced that he will not return for a sequel and that it will be the last entry of the Project X Zone crossover series, since Imbecile had many other ongoing projects and it's unlikely for the franchise to pick up the pace ever since Souichiro Morizumi, the creator of the series, retired from working in Monolith Soft three years prior and the budget that was spent into making the Ultimate Edition (¥300,000,000 or $2,655,300) was thrice the amount when Project X Zone 3 was first developed in 2018. It was also confirmed that while the story of the game's Ultimate Edition would be largely the same as the original, there would be plenty of retcons and changes to the plot and various storylines due to the addition and debut of many other series into the mix. He also confirmed that all of the remaining characters in the Namco Cross Series that didn't appear in the original will appear in the remastered edition. Gameplay As opposed to the Nintendo 3DS, the Ultimate Edition of Project X Zone 3 features a radicalized changed in gameplay. The update removes the tactical turn-based gameplay of the original and replaces it with a more traditional hack-and-slash/beat-em-up third-person shooter orientation with RPG elements adapted straight from the original and 2.5D graphics incorporated into the environments, characters and animations in the same vein as Dragon Ball FighterZ. The game also introduces the use of an avatar character for the play to customize via appearance, abilities and others, interact with several characters, in and out of combat, and even form relationships with some of them in the same vein as a visual novel. However, some elements from the original version are retained, such as the use of Pair and Solo Units, Mirage Cancel, Cross Fusion Multi-Attacks, open-world multiverse-exploring and quest unlocks. Featured Titles Bandai Namco * Namco Cross Series ** Namco × Capcom ** Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier ** Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED ** Project X Zone ** Project X Zone 2: Brave New World ** Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds * Super Robot Wars Series ** Super Robot Wars OG: Original Generations ** 3rd Super Robot Wars OG (Debut) ** ''Chou Super Robot Wars AE'' (Debut) *** Shin Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! (Dynamic) *** Mazinkaiser SKL (Dynamic) *** Getter Robo Armageddon ''(Dynamic) *** ''IS: Infinite Stratos *** Dancouga - Super Beast Machine God *** Gundam ''(Sunrise) *** ''High School DxD *** Rebuild of Evangelion (GAINAX) *** Aim for the Top 2! Diebuster (GAINAX) *** Super Heavyweight God Gravion *** Dimensional Warrior Spielban '(Metal Heroes) (Toei) *** '''''Otomedori (Comic Megastore H, Mary Jane) *** Space Runaway Ideon ''(Post-Plot and Post-Be Invoked) (Sunrise) *** ''High School DxD New *** High School DxD Born *** High School DxD Hero *** Code Geass ''(CLAMP) *** ''Brave Series ''(Sunrise, Takara) **** ''Brave Fighter of the Sun FighBird * Compati Hero Series ** Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 *** Space Sheriff Gavan ''(Toei) *** ''Space Sheriff Sharivan ''(Toei) *** ''Space Sheriff Shaider ''(Toei) ** ''Super Hero Generations * Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020 (Debut) ** Futari wa Pretty Cure (Nakayoshi) ** Kenichi the Mightiest Desciple ''(Weekly Shonen Sunday) * 'Super Hero Taisen XX: Lost Heroes' (Debut) ** ''Kyonyuu Fantasy ''(Waffle) * ''Xeno Series (Monolith Soft) ** Xenosaga Episode III: Also Sprach Zarathustra ** Xenoblade Chronicles ** Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Debut) ** Xenogears (Debut) * Adventure of Valkyrie * Tekken Series ** Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion ** Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ** Tekken 7 (Debut) * Namco X Capcom: Crisis (Debut) ** True Blue ''(Lillium Darkness) ** ''Evil Woman Executive (Lune) ** Special Campus Investigator Hikaruon ''(AIC) * ''Soul Calibur Series ** Soul Calibur IV ** Soul Calibur V * Wonder Momo Series ** Wonder Momo: Typhoon Booster (Debut) * Tales of Series ** Tales of Destiny ** Tales of Destiny II ** Tales of Symphonia (Debut) ** Tales of Vesperia ** Tales of Hearts ''(Debut) ** ''Tales of Graces ** Tales of Xillia (Debut) ** Tales of Xillia 2 (Debut) ** Tales of Zestiria ** Tales of Berseria (Debut) * God Eater Series ** God Eater ** God Eater 2 ** God Eater 3 (Debut) * Pac-Man * The Tower of Druaga * Baraduke * Burning Force * Klonoa * Madan Senki Ryukendo'' (Takara) (Debut) * .hack//Series ** .hack//G.U. ** .hack//Link ** .hack//Sign * Summon Night Series ** Summon Night 3 ** Summon Night X: Tears Crown * Genpei Toumaden * Shadowland * Yumeria * Time Crisis * ''The Idom@aster (Debut) * Dragon Ball Series (Shonen Jump) ** Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 ** Dragon Ball FighterZ'' (Debut) * ''Dr. Slump (Shonen Jump) (Debut) * One Piece: World Seeker (Shonen Jump) * Demonbane (Nitroplus) (Debut) * ''Naruto Series (Shonen Jump) ** Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 ** ''Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (Debut) * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (Shonen Jump) (Debut) * Saint Seiya: Soldier's Soul (Shonen Jump) (Debut) * Gintama Rumble (Shonen Jump) (Debut) * Tenjho Tenge (Shonen Jump) (Debut) * Baki the Grappler ''(Champion Red) (Debut) * ''Kinnikuman (Shonen Jump) (Debut) * Bastard!! ''(Shonen Jump) * ''Slayers ''(Dragon Magazine) (Debut) * ''Trigun ''(Monthly Shounen Capitain) (Debut) * ''Hellsing (Young King OURs) (Debut) * Space Knight Tekkaman Blade (Tatsunoko) (Debut) * ''Kamen Rider: Climax Fighters (Toei) ** Kamen Rider (1971) ** ''Kamen Rider Black RX (Debut) ** Kamen Rider Kuuga ''(Debut) ** ''Kamen Rider Agito (Debut) ** ''Kamen Rider Den-O ** ''Kamen Rider Kiva (Debut) ** Kamen Rider Decade ** Kamen Rider W ** Kamen Rider OOO ** Kamen Rider Fourze ** Kamen Rider Wizard ** Kamen Rider Drive ** Kamen Rider Ghost ** Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ** Kamen Rider Build (Debut) * Super Sentai Series ''(Toei) ** ''Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross *** Himitsu Sentai Goranger *** JAKQ Dengekitai *** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger ** Super Sentai Legend Wars *** Choudenshi Bioman *** Kyoryuu Sentai Zyuranger *** Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *** Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger (Debut) * Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet (Dengeki Bunko) (Debut) * The Seven Deadly Sins: Knights of Britannia (Kōdansha) (Debut) * Overlord (Enterbrain) (Debut) * Sailor Moon Crystal (Toei) (Debut) * Ah! My Goddess ''(Afternoon) (Debut) * ''Berserk ''(Young Animal) * ''Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP) (Debut) * Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid: Rise of the Maid Dragon (Coolkyoushinja) (Debut) * Golden Knight Garo (Debut) * Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (Liquid) (Debut) * Princess Knight Catue: Fallen Dragoon Valkyrie (Valkyria) (Debut) * ''Godzilla ''(Toho) ** ''Super Godzilla ** Godzilla VS Capcom * Street Fighter Series ** Street Fighter Alpha 3 ** Street Fighter III ** Street Fighter IV ** Street Fighter V ** Final Fight ** Rival Schools: United by Fate ** ''Capcom Fighting All-Stars * Darkstalkers Series ** Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge ** Vampire Savior: Lord of Vampire * Megaman Series ** Mega Man II ** Mega Man 8'' (Debut) ** Megaman X4 ** Megaman X7 ** Megaman X8 ** Megaman Legends ** Megaman Battle Network ** Megaman Star Force * Resident Evil Series ** Resident Evil: Dead Aim ** Resident Evil Revelations ** Resident Evil 6 ** Resident Evil Revelations 2 ** ''Resident Evil 7'' (Debut) * Devil May Cry Series ** Devil May Cry ** Devil May Cry 3 ** Devil May Cry 4 * Ace Attorney Series ** Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ** Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice for All ** Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials & Tribulations ** Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney ** Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies ** Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Spirit of Justice * Captain Commando * Strider * Star Gladiator ** Plasma Sword: Nightmare of Bilstein * Dead Rising * Dino Crisis * Ghosts 'n Goblins Series ** Ghouls 'n Ghosts ** Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts ** Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins * Power Stone * Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness * Quiz Nanairo Dreams * Red Earth * Forgotten Worlds * Bionic Commando * ''Lost Planet (Debut) ** E.X. Troopers (Debut) * Asura's Wrath * Onimusha * Sengoku BASARA * Marvel Vs. Capcom (Marvel Comics) (Debut) * Zack & Wiki * God Hand (Debut) * Viewtiful Joe * PN03''' (Debut) * 'Fate '(Type-Moon) (Debut) * 'Cadillacs and Dinosaurs' (Debut) * '''Gunbird (Debut) * Gaist Crusher * Monster Hunter ''(Debut) * ''Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective (Debut) * Rosario + Vampire DS (Shonen Jump) (Debut) Sega * Sonic the Hedgehog Series ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Sonic Adventure 2 ** Sonic the Hedgehog ''(2006) ** 'Sonic Unleashed' (Debut) ** ''Sonic Forces * NiGHTS into Dreams… ** Nights: Journey of Dreams * Virtua Fighter Series ** Virtua Fighter 5 ** Fighting Vipers * Sakura Wars Series ** Sakura Wars 2: Beloved, You Must Not Die ** Sakura Wars 3: Is Paris Burning? ** Sakura Wars 4: Fall In Love, Maidens ** Sakura Wars V: So Long, My Love * Valkyria Chronicles Series ** Valkyria Chronicles ** Valkyria Chronicles 2 ** Valkyria Chronicles 3 ** Valkyria Chronicles 4 (Debut) * Yakuza Series ** Yakuza: Dead Souls * Streets of Rage Series ** Streets of Rage 3 * Shinobi Series ** Shinobi ** Shinobi (PS2) ** Nightshade * Bayonetta ** Bayonetta 2 * Skies of Arcadia * Resonance of Fate * Jet Set Radio * Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg * Space Channel 5 ** Space Channel 5 Part 2 * Segata Sanshiro: Shinken Yugi! * Sega Hard Girls (Debut) * Vectorman * Virtua Cop''' (Debut) * 'Vanquish' (Debut) * ''Phantasy Star ** Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium ** Phantasy Star Universe * Shining Force Series ** Shining Force ** Shining Force EXA * Magic Knight Rayearth (CLAMP) * Golden Axe * Dynamite Cop * Zombie Revenge * Shenmue * Beyond Oasis * Gunstar Heroes * Project DIVA * Burning Rangers * Sands of Destruction * ''Bakugan ''(Debut) * '''''Bleach: Dark Souls (Shonen Jump) (Debut) * Radiant Historia (Atlus) (Debut) * Odin Sphere (Atlus) (Debut) * Persona 4 (Atlus) (Debut) * Persona 5 (Atlus) (Debut) * Under Night In-Birth''' (Atlus) (Debut) * 'Samurai Jack '(Warner Bros.) (Debut) * '''Fist of the Blue Sky (Comic Zenon) (Debut) * Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (Tokuma Shoten) (Debut) Guest Companies * Angry Video Game Nerd ** Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures ** Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures II: ASSimilation * Channel Awesome ** Nostalgia Critic ** The Cinema Snob ** Atop the Fourth Wall ** The Angry Joe Show ** The Spoony Experiment * Pokémon ** Pokémon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum ** Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver ** Pokémon Black 2/White 2 ** Pokémon X/Y ** Pokémon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire ** Pokémon Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon''' (Debut) * ''Fire Emblem Series ** Fire Emblem Awakening ** '''''Fire Emblem Fates (Debut) * Kid Icarus Uprising * Metroid (Debut) * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare * Grand Theft Auto Series ** Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ** Grand Theft Auto IV ** Grand Theft Auto V * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * Assassins' Creed: Brotherhood * Final Fantasy Series''' (Debut) ** '''Final Fantasy VII ** Final Fantasy XIII ** Final Fantasy XV * Kingdom Hearts''' (Debut) * '''Chōsoku Henkei Gyrozetter (Debut) * Witchblade (Dark Horse) (Debut) * Elfen Lied ''(Shueshia) (Debut) * ''Fullmetal Alchemist (debut) * The World Ends With You (Debut) * Akame Ga Kill! (Debut) * The King of Fighters''' (Debut) * 'Fairy Tail '(Weekly Shonen Magazine) (Debut) * 'Metal Slug' (Debut) * 'Fatal Fury' (Debut) * '''Garou: Mark of the Wolves (Debut) * The Last Blade (Debut) * Samurai Shodown (Debut) * Guilty Gear (Debut) * BlazBlue (Debut) * RWBY (Rooster Teeth) (Debut) * Kill la Kill the Game: IF (Debut) * Metal Gear Series''' (Debut) ** '''Metal Gear Solid ** Metal Gear Rising * Castlevania Series (Debut) ** Castlevania: Symphony of the Night ** Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow ** Castlevania: Circle of the Moon ** Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow * Taimanin Asagi (Lilith) (Debut) * Elf Princess Nina ''(Lilith) (Debut) * ''Prison Battleship (Lilith) (Debut) * Princess Knight Angelica (Silky's) * Princess Knight Janne (CatwalkNERO) * Ninja Gaiden (Debut) * Dead or Alive''' (Debut) * '''Dynasty Warriors (Debut) * Warriors Orochi (Debut) * Witcher ''(CD Projekt Red) (Debut) * ''Senran Kagura ''(Marvelous Inc.,) (Debut) * ''Attack on Titan (Bessatsu Shonen) (Debut) * Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage (Shonen Jump) (Debut) * Hyperdimension Neptunia (Debut) * ''Afro Samurai ''(Nou Nou Hau) (Debut) Chapter New Characters All characters from the original 3DS game will reappear in the Ultimate Edition in addition to new characters from different franchises. To see all of the characters that appeared in the original, go here. Characters denoted with an asterisk (*) are initially an enemy unit. Characters denoted with two asterisks (**) are previously a Solo Unit in the original version. Bandai Namco Capcom Sega Guest Characters Solo Units Characters denoted with (*) symbol are initially an enemy unit. Bandai Namco Capcom Sega Guest Characters New Enemies NPCs DLC Pair Units Solo Units Soundtrack Opening Theme: * CRISIS ON INFINITE EARTHS ** Performed by: JAM Project (feat. Nana Mizuki, Ichirō Mizuki and Mitsuko Horie) ** Composed by: Hironobu Kageyama and Shirō Sagisu ** Lyrics by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Arranged by: Daisuke Ishiwatari Ending Theme: * Chōzetsu ~We are Brothers 2022~ ** Performed by: Super Hero Cross Music All Stars (JAM Project, Project.R, Hiroyuki Takami, MIQ, Nobuaki Kakuda, T.M.Revolution, Nana Mizuki, Ichirō Mizuki, Mitsuko Horie, Rider Chips, Gackt, Rika Matsumoto, KOTOKO, Galneryus, Daigo Naito, Akira Kushida, Mitsuru Matsuoka, Yukio Yamagata, Koji Seto, Kouhei Otomo, Yui Sakakibara, angela, fripSide, Shinichi Ishihara, Demon Kakka, Youichi Ikusawa, Takayuki Miyauchi, Ichirou "MoJo" Tomita, Koji Kikkawa, Koshi Inaba, GRANRODEO, Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga, Jin Hashimoto, Kazusou "CODA" Oda and Hitomi Harada) ** Composed by: Yoshio Nomura of Rider Chips ** Lyrics by: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Arranged by: Syu and YUHKI of Galneryus Voice Actors Japanese * Shō Hayami - Adam Pines, Shadow (Space Channel 5), Sousuke Aizen, Klein Sandman * Rie Kugimiya - Eve Butterfly, Marion, Catue Dragundaala * Kanae Ito - Chronoa, Wang Yuanji, Lin, Suzuka Kurihara * Yūichi Nakamura - Isaac Flynn, Kurt Irving, Hazama Honoka, Yuki Terumi * Yōichi Masukawa - Rock Lee * Emi Shinohara - Kushina Uzumaki * Kazuhiko Inoue - Reiji Arisu, Kars, Kakashi Hakate * Masei Nakayama - Richter Belmont, Raiga Saezima * Masaya Onosaka - Zelos Wilder, Zhao Yun, Vash the Stampede * Yuichi Nakamura - Yūto Sakurai / Kamen Rider Zeronos * Omi Minami - Xiaomu * Tomoaki Maeno - Hwoarang, Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Ai Orikasa - Saya, Ayame Fujieda, Tarosuke, Silva * Toru Nara - Dokumezu * Yuichi Nishijima - Dokugozu, Nemesis T-Type * Mariko Koda - Chiruzu Urashima * Masashi Ebara - Might Guy * Hironobu Kageyama - Zaruba * Kazuchika Okada - D.D. * Toshihiko Seki - Kogorō Tenzai, Momotaros / Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form, Nostalgia Critic, Goh Hinogami, Iruka Umino, Hikaru Shihodou / Special Campus Investigator Hikaruon, Victor von Doom / Doctor Doom * Yukari Tamura - Mii Kōryūji, Talim, June Lin Milliam, Mine, TenTen * Sora Amamiya - Akame * Satomi Akesaka - Esdeath * Ichirou Mizuki - Keisar Ephes * Junko Iwao - Lefina Enfield * Yudai Chiba - Alata / Gosei Red * Arisa Komiya - Asuka Kokawa * Soma Saito - Tatsumi, Deck Afta * Yumi Kakazu - Nina Asrath Winvilla * Yumi Touma - Serena, Aya Kobayashi * Hiroki Nakajima - Gald Homura / Yaiba the Schorching Heat Knight * Kazuyuki Okitsu - Johnathan Joestar, Seabook Arno * Yuuma Ishigaki - Geki Juumonji / Space Sheriff Gavan Type-G * Shinnosuke Tachibana - Kazuki Okino / Dimensional Warrior Spielban * Ryousei Konishi - Kouga Saezima * Yumi Hara - Albedo, Kazumi Mishima, Yumi * Daisuke Sakaguchi - Linkara, Jindrack Hemy * Keiichi Nanba - Axl Low * Kōichi Yamadera - Angry Video Game Nerd, Kenshiro Kasumi, Beerus * Toshiyuki Kusuda - Soki * Takuya Kirimoto - Dormammu, Dark Brain, Anti-God * Kenji Nomura - Euzeth Gozzo * Hitomi Nabatame - Murasaki Yatsu * Wakana Yamazaki - Ayane * Jin Horikawa - Tetsuya Onodera, Rook * Chihiro Suzuki - Todd in the Shadows *Nobuo Tobita - Zetsu, Kamille Bidan, Buredoran / Brajira of the Messiah * Mami Koyama - Justice, Arale Norimaki, Kaguya Otsutsuki, Queen New Butterfly * Rintaro Nishi - Doukoku Chimatsuri * Yūko Miyamura - Nostalgia Chick * Toa Yukinari - Casca, Karin, Wayahime * Tomohito Wakizaki - Daigo Akizuki / Giga the Beast Body Knight * Masanori Ikeda - Zabuza Momochi * Suzuko Mimori - Amazona, Suzune * Kana Ueda - Rin Tohsaka * Narumi Hidaka - Gladys von Wackenheim / Gladianagant, Lune Zoldark * Takuma Terashima - Angry Joe, Phelous, Kouta Azuma / Fighter Roar * Akira Ishida - Cinema Snob, Bennett the Sage, Gaara, Gilgamesh, Mel Masters * Hiroshi Kamiya - Levi Ackerman, Shou Ronpo, Kin * Kei Shindō - Obscurus Lupa * Yui Sakakibara - MarzGurl, Janne Grenoble, Leona Garstein * Akane Tomonaga - Fauna * Souta Fukushi - Gentaro Kisaragi / Kamen Rider Fourze * Ryouma Takeuchi - Shinnosuke Tomari / Kamen Rider Drive * Yuu Asakawa - Daidouji * Hyō-sei - Jordh * Atsuhiro Inukai - Sento Kiryuu / Kamen Rider Build * Kimito Totani - Daiki Kaito / Kamen Rider DiEnd * Nana Nogami - Leukothea * Kazuki Yao - Franky, Shinobu Fujiwara, Dark Schneider, Judau Ashta * Demon Kakka - Tokisada Shiro Amakusa, Terror Mask * Daiki Nakamura - Haohmaru * Hidenori Takahashi - Konohamaru Sarutobi, Ukyo Tachibana * Masahiro Inoue - Tsukasa Kadoya / Kamen Rider Decade, Jinga Mikage / Zanga the White Lotus Knight * Naoya Makoto - Tsuyoshi Kaijou / Akaranger * Takeshi Sasaki - Hayato Ichimonji / Kamen Rider 2 * Daisuke Hirakawa - Doctor Strange, Noriaki Kakyoin, Ridley * Kenji Nomura - King Aurelio * Yuta Mochizuki - Jason Lee Scott / Tyrannoranger / Red Ranger * Masachika Ichimura - Mewtwo * Masahiro Nonaka - Kyo Kusanagi * Kunihiko Yasui - Iori Yagami * Satoshi Hashimoto - Terry Bogard * Kiyoyuki Yanada - O'ginn, Mike Haggar, Yogoshimacritein, Belial * Ayane Sakura - Pretty SEGA Gamer, Linne * Megumi Hayashibara - Due Flabellum, Lina Inverse, Oboro Koukawa * Yōsuke Akimoto - Master Asia * Hōchū Ōtsuka - Meden Traore, Deneb, Edwin Black, Hades * Isshin Chiba - Jin Kazama, Jedah Dohma * Tetsuya Iwanaga - Kuroto Dan / Kamen Rider Genm * Hiroaki Iwanaga - Guts, Shu Karusuma / Space Sheriff Shaider, Rick Taylor, Akira Date / Kamen Rider Birth * Katsuhiko Kawamoto - Deidara * Ayane Sakura - Linne * Maaya Sakamoto - Ling Xiaoyu, Alisa Ilinichina Amiella, Aigis, Hannah Dundee, Shamsiel Shahar, Aerith Gainsborough, Lightning, Aura * Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Noctis Lucis Caelum * Masanori Shinohara - Kazuya Mishima * Kishou Taniyama - Rouga Zanma * Hiroshi Naka - Heihachi Mishima, Bilstein, Kisame Hoshigaki * Tetsu Inada - Lu Bu, Rätsel Feinschmecker, Arthur, Bravoman, Dragonborn * Junichi Suwabe - Lars Alexandersson, Archer, Vega * Satoshi Tsuruoka - Balrog * Daisuke Endo - Sagat * Gackt - Claudio Serafino * Kujira - Orochimaru * Masumi Asano - BlackRose, Imca * Akeno Watanabe - Hell Knight Ingrid, Rose * Ayako Kawasumi - Aty, Saber * Minori Chihara - Aya Natsume * Takako Honda - Anko Mitarashi * Rumi Ochiai - Kurenai Yuhi * Koichi Tochika - Neji Hyuuga, Carl Johnson * Takeshi Kaneshiro - Samanosuke Akechi * Yuki Matsuoka - Alisa Bosconovitch, Orihime Inoue * Yū Kobayashi - Nina Williams, Dan Kuso, Lucina, Katsuragi * Kenyuu Horiuchi - Yahiko/Pain, Raiden * Hisako Kanemoto - Lucky Chloe, Murakumo * Kenta Miyake - Mohammad Avdol, Zangief, Kamuz * Fuminori Komatsu - Jean Pierre Polnareff * Satomi Satō - Josie Rizal, Mimi Katsura * Mariya Ise - Nanaki Moriyama * Hitoshi Bifu - Astaroth, Nebiroth * Hiro Shimono - Shaheen, Zephyr, Rex * Keisuke Fujii - Marshall Law * Megumi Toyoguchi - Riemsianne La Vaes * Mitsuaki Madono - Tohru Adachi * Eri Kitamura - Maia, Juri Han, Homura * Mami Kingetsu - Da Ji * Wataru Kuriyama - Ryuuga Dogai/Golden Knight Garo * Kanehira Yamamoto - Paul Phoenix * Akio Ohtsuka - Wamuu, Snake, Seth, Xehanort, Yujiro Hanma, Iskandar, Tadakatsu Honda * Nobunaga Shimazaki - Baki Hanma * Ryouka Yuzuki - Satsuki Kiryuuin, Ino Yamanaka * Yuuichi "CHO" Nagashima - Brook * Yuuki Ono - Josuke Higashikata * Keiji Fujiwara - Eisidisi * Yasuhiro Mamiya - Craig Marduk * Shu Watanabe - Eiji Hino / Kamen Rider OOO * Masaki Suda - Philip / Kamen Rider W Cyclone Half * Renn Kiriyama - Shotaro Hidari / Kamen Rider W Joker Half * Daisuke Kishio - Tsukune Aono, Hotsuma, Bat, Trevor Phillips, Cody Travers * Shun Nishime - Takeru Tenkuuji / Kamen Rider Ghost * Junya Ikeda - Gai Ikari / Gokai Silver * Takehito Koyasu - DIO, Validar, Bandero, Wade Wilson / Deadpool, Rei, Shinya Aiba/Tekkaman Sword * Mamiko Noto - Unknown, Suzuka-hime, Masane Amaha, Ciel Alencon * Emiri Katou - Nana Kouzuki, Tatsuko Gakumazawa * Romi Park - Edward Elric, Ragyo Kiryuuin, Toma, Temari * Shunya Shiraishi - Haruto Souma / Kamen Rider Wizard * Tomokazu Seki - Yoshimitsu, Stahn Aileron, Viewtiful Joe, Domon Kasshu, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Wilhelm "SWORD" Ragnvald, Masataka Takayanagi, Kenichi Shirahama * Toshiyuki Morikawa - Dante, Heishirō Mitsurugi, Leon S. Kennedy, Hayato Kanzaki / Black Hayato, Sephiroth, Kyosuke Nanbu, Takaya "D-BOY" Aiba / Tekkaman Blade, Scott Summers / Cyclops, Mitsuomi Takayanagi, Minato Namikaze * Fujiko Takimoto - Taki * Shigeo Koyama - Maxi * Sayaka Aida - Kite, Azure Kite * Etsuko Kozakura - Devilotte De Deathsatan IX * Akira Kamiya - Lord Slug, Black Cross King, Kinnikuman * Hidenari Ugaki - Goro Majima * Jun Fukuyama - Dylan Will Delteana, Toneri Otsutsuki, Ren Amamiya, Lelouch vi Britannia, Touga Tenkuuji / Kamen Rider Gravion Sigma * Nobuyuki Hiyama - Demitri Maximoff, Siegfried Schtauffen, Haken Browning, Bass, Batsu Ichimonji, Stehoney, Ultraman King, Jimmy Lee * Chie Nakamura - Sakura Haruno, Sophitia Alexandra * KENN - Patroklos Alexander, Odoroki Housuke/Apollo Justice * Nozomi Sasaki - Pyrrha Alexandra * Sōichirō Hoshi - Kilik, Sanada Yukimura, Souichiro Nagi * Hideyuki Hori - Ryu Hayabusa, King II, Ginzu the Ninja * Tetsuya Kakihara - Natsu Dragneel, Jin Kisaragi * Yukari Fukui - Nono / Buster Machine 7 * Aya Hisakawa - Chai Xianghua, Judith, Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury, Palutena, Bulma, Maya Natsume * Masako Nozawa - Goku, Gohan, Goku Black, Turles, Goten * Kappei Yamaguchi - Fu, Tasuku Shinguuji, Inuyasha * Ryūsei Nakao - Leviathan, Frieza * Ryo Horikawa - Vegeta, Dunban * Bin Shimada - Broly * Kozo Shizoya - Evil Buu/Kid Buu * Eri Sendai - Runo Misaki * Risa Uchida - Kairi * Takeshi Kusao - Future Trunks, Ky Kiske * Shigeru Nakahara - Android 17 * Shigeru Chiba - Raditz * Miki Itou - Android 18 * Toshio Furukawa - Piccolo, Shin * Eiji Hanawa - Jiren, Tony Stark / Iron Man * Rina Kitagawa - Brianne De Chauteau * Yuka Saito - Su Roas * Ryoko Shiraishi - Asuka Kazama, Sanka Ku * Junko Takeuchi - Naruto Uzumaki * Hiroyuki Takami - Masamune Dan / Kamen Rider Cronus * Noriaki Sugiyama - Sasuke Uchiha, Shiro Emiya * Yuko Sanpei - Boruto Uzumaki * Kokoro Kikuchi - Sarada Uchiha * Ryuichi Kijima - Mitsuki * Tamaki Nakanishi - Neneko * Mariko Suzuki - KOS-MOS, T-elos, Neito * Mayumi Iizuka - Tron Bonne, Koma * Junko Minagawa - Ada Wong * Kanako Kondou - Kaguya * Yoshino Nanjou - Prim Fiorire * Miyuki Matsushita - Baby Boonie Hood, Otohime * Satomi Koroogi - Ruu Ruu, Zeno * Daigo Naito - Nathan Grave * Michiko Neya - Claudia Levantine * Houko Kuwashima - Manami, Android 21, Asagi Igawa, Kasumi, Cyrille * Mayumi Tanaka - Monkey D. Luffy, Kanna Kirishima, Krillin, Zouna * Kazuya Nakai - Roronoa Zoro, Soma Schicksal, Date Masamune, Xiahou Dun * Haruko Momoi - Wonder Momo * Yasunori Matsumoto - Folka Albark * Kikuko Inoue - Valkyrie, Celestine Lucullus, I-No, Belldandy, Black Valkyrie * Takenobu Mitsuyoshi - Kage-Maru * Ray Fujita - Rei Suzumura/Zero the Silver Fanged Knight * Sakura Tange - Sakura Kinomoto * Motoko Kumai - Syaoran Li * Kumiko Watanabe - Klonoa, Karol Capel * Kōsuke Toriumi - Yuri Lowell, Strider Hiryu, Strider Hien, Charlie Nash, Gene, Kiba Inuzuka * Mamoru Miyano - Flynn Scifo, Ultraman Zero, Riku * Mai Nakahara - Nakoruru, Estellise Sidos Heurassein, Ingrid Hunnigan * Rika Morinaga - Rita Mordio * Kensho Ono - Giorno Giovanna * Chiwa Saitou - Patty Fleur, Einst Alfmi * Nobutoshi Canna - Axel Almer, Kabuto Yakushi, Lancer * Juhrota Kosugi - Asuma Sarutobi, Nick Fury, Samurai Jack * Yuka Imai - Rutee Katrea, Lilith Aensland * Hikaru Midorikawa - Judas, Adele, Tienshihan, Soma Cruz, Pegasus Koga, Mitsuhide Akechi, Billy Lee * Katsuyuki Konishi - Lloyd Irving, Kenshiro * Tsubasa Yonaga - Jude Mathis * Ryōhei Kimura - Sorey, Hyde Kido * Ryōta Ōsaka - Mikleo, Vali Lucifer * Rina Satō - Velvet Crowe, Rei Hino / Sailor Mars * Azumi Asakura - Laphicet * Asami Imai - Ikaruga, Miu Fuurinji, Tsubaki Yayoi / Izayoi * Hiroaki Hirata - Lindow Amamiya, Vergil, Jetstream Sam * Sayaka Ohara - Sakuya Tachibana, Selvaria Bles, Naomi Evans, Erza Scarlet, Lunatemis * Ayumi Tsunematsu - Kaguya Tsukikage * Haruna Ikezawa - Efanatika, Athena Asamiya * Takahiro Sakurai - Mega Man X, Guntz, Haseo, Cloud Strife, Red Arremer Joker, Sasori * Ryōtarō Okiayu - Gemini Saga, Zero, Captain Commando, Orochi Yamata, Alucard (Castlevania) * Minami Takayama - Axl, Pai Chan, Pit * Masako Jo - Ingrid (Street Fighter) * Rumi Kasahara - Alia * Shinji Kawada - Shino Aburame * Kentaro Ito - Choji Akimichi, Renji Abarai, Kurou Daijuuji * Sonoko Kawata - Layer * Haruna Mima - Pallette * Junko Noda - Lumine * Hiroshi Shimozaki - Vile V, Cheatman * Mugihito - Sigma * Tohru Furusawa - Ingram Plisken * Hiroya Ishimaru - Apachai Hopachai, Lei Wulong * Tōru Furuya - Pegasus Seiya, Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask, Amuro Ray * Kotono Mitsuishi - Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon, Sheath, Kyouko Minazuki * Misato Fukuen - Chibiusa / Sailor Chibi Moon, Sakura Kasugano * Ami Koshimizu - Makoto Kino / Sailor Jupiter, Ryuko Matoi, Yang Xiao Long, Mai Shiranui, Kallen Stadfield * Shizuka Itō - Minako Aino / Sailor Venus, Luviagelita Edelfelt * Ai Maeda - Setsuna Meioh / Sailor Pluto, Shion Uzuki, Iris * Megumi Ogata - Haruka Tenoh / Sailor Uranus, Shinji Ikari, Tier Harribel * Masako Katsuki - Micihru Kaioh / Sailor Neptune, Tsunade, Towa * Saki Fujita - Sarah Bryant, Hatsune Miku * Masaya Onosaka - Zhao Yun * Youko Honna - Nagisa Misumi / Cure Black * Kazuhiro Nakaya - Steve Rogers / Captain America * Kazuhiro Yamaji - Geralt * Eiko Yamada - Mai * Yūko Minaguchi - Hotaru Tomoe / Sailor Saturn * Naomi Shindo - Seiya Kou / Sailor Star Fighter * Keiko Han - Beryl, Luna, Athena * Mitsuko Horie - Sailor Galaxia * Hiroshi Fujioka - Kamen Rider 1, Segata Sanshiro * Masaki Terasoma - Kintaros / Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form, Shadow Moon, Hidan * Kenichi Suzumura - Ryutaros / Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form, Eiji Shigure / Kamen Rider Gravion, Dragon ZERO-X * Eiji Akaso - Ryuga Banjo / Kamen Rider Cross-Z * Ryouta Ozawa - Captain Marvelous / Gokai Red, Nick Ramos, Frank Richards / Hardcase * Takumi Kizu - Lucky / Shishi Red * Kaori Nazuka - Miyu Edelfelt * Mai Kadowaki - Illyasviel von Einzbern * Fumie Mizusawa - Ayako Mitsuzuri * Atsuki Tani - Don Armage * Hatsumi Takada - Hilda * Junya Ikeda - Gai Ikari / Gokai Silver, Takeru Jyakuzure / Zen the Flaming Sword Knight * Chiwa Saitō - Homura Akemi * Daisuke Ono - Jotaro Kujo * Tomokazu Sugita - Joseph Joestar, Gintoki Sakata, Chrom, Ragna the Bloodedge, Axel Stone, Brooklyn "Bullet" Luckfield * Mikako Takahashi - Kusuha Mizuha, Heart Aino * Yoshitsugu Matsuoka - Kirito / Kirigaya Kazuto * Haruka Tomatsu - Asuna Yuuki * Yui Ishikawa - Mikasa Ackerman * Yūki Kaji - Eren Yeager, Issei Hyoudou * Yōko Hikasa - Rias Gremory, Houki Shinonono, Weiss Schnee, Lilia Ewerbein, Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort * Shin'ichiro Miki - Akira Yuki, Zamasu * Kōki Uchiyama - Ichika Orimura, Neku Sakuraba * Yukana Nogami - Kaguya Nanbu, Honoka Yukishiro / Cure White * Kaori Shimizu - Aschen Brodel, Lamia Loveless * Kenichi Ono - Sänger Zonvolt * Hiroki Takahashi - Ryu, Genghis Bahn III, Mira * Yūji Kishi - Ken Masters * Rin Takanashi - Mako Shiraishi / Shinken Pink * Tori Matsuzaka - Takeru Shiba / Shinken Red * Hiroko Kasahara - Fuu Hououji * Hekiru Shiina - Hikaru Shidou * Konami Yoshida - Umi Ryuuzaki * Fumiko Orikasa - Chun-Li, Lady, Rukia Kuchiki, Miyuki-chan, Seras Victoria * Miyuki Sawashiro - Cammy, Ivy Valentine, Milla Maxwell, Sinon, Franziska von Karma, Jolyne Cujoh * Hiroki Yasumoto - Guile, Azrael * Rei Sakuma - Arshes Nei * Aya Endō - Karin Kanzuki, Riela Marcellis, Leanne, Aoi Kanzaki / Space Sheriff Estevan * Aoi Yūki - Menat, Madoka Kaname * Taketora - Akuma * Yūji Ueda - Blanka, Jin Saotome, Lord Raptor, Kurino Sandra * Yoshiaki Hasegawa - Shtrom Jr, Enker * Hironori Kondou - Shtrom, Punk * Yukitarou Namura - Druk, Ballade * Fumihiko Tachiki - Raoh, Jon Talbain, Gill, Nightmare, Kratos Aurion * Rie Tanaka - Morrigan Aensland, Sylphie, Kai * Kana Asumi - Felicia * Saori Hayami - Ruby Rose, Hsien-Ko, Tsubasa Yūki, Rayfa Padma Khura'in, Sakura Igawa, Himawari Uzumaki * Takayuki Kondō - Naruhōdō Ryuichi/Phoenix Wright * Eiji Takemoto - Mitsurugi Reiji/Miles Edgeworth, Raven (Tales of Vesperia) * Satomi Hanamura - Mayoi Ayasato/Maya Fey * Chieko Higuchi - Minuki Naruhōdō/Trucy Wright * Hiroki Tōchi - Chris Redfield, Chuck Greene * Tsuguo Mogami - Rugal Bernstein, Guy * Atsuko Yuya - Jill Valentine * Shogo Yamaguchi - Kenji Narukami/Ryukendo * Jōji Nakata - Sol Badguy, Albert Wesker, Abaddon * Ryuzaburo Otomo - Kiyomori Taira, Shenron * Atsuko Tanaka - Bayonetta, Trish, Olga Discordia, Konan, Eva Durix, Hibana, Ruby Heart, Regina * Tomoko Naka - Tessa * Hikari Tachibana - Ayame * Yuuma Uchida - Rock Howard * Jun'ichi Kanemaru - Sonic the Hedgehog * Kōji Yusa - Shadow the Hedgehog, Urataros / Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form * Akio Suyama - Ichirō Ogami, Zagi * Chisa Yokoyoma - Sakura Shinguji, Hiromi Tengenji, Kobun (Servbot) * Michie Tomizawa - Sumire Kanzaki * Urara Takano - Maria Tachibana * Yuriko Fuchizaki - Kohran Li * Nana Mizuki - Moka Akashiya, Alicia Arcturus, Hinata Hyuuga, Neige Hausen * Aya Hirano - Chloe, Quint, Dende * Hitomi Harada - Asuka, Excellen Browning, Angelica Rothschild, Matsuyo * Kumiko Nishihara - Iris Chateaubriand * Maya Okamoto - Orihime Soletta * Kazue Ikura - Leni Milchstrasse * Miyu Irino - Sora * Shintarō Asanuma - Ken Kaidou, Shulk, Alex * Fuyuka Oura - Natsu * Kozo Mito - Joe Higashi * Satoshi Hino - Ryou Magami, Ainz Ooal Gown, Sai * Hidekatsu Shibata - Asmodeus, Dr Wily, Yhwach * Kenji Akabane - Kouji Kabuto * Fumihiro Awano - Tetsuya Tsurugi * Takaya Hashi - Mendoza, Toki, Kakuzu, Slayer * Noriko Hidaka - Erica Fontaine * Sanae Kobayashi - Gemini Sunrise, Lucy Diclonius * Akiko Kuno - Ratchet Altair * Takayuki Sugou - Hashirama Senju * Hiroshi Miyauchi - Soukichi Banba / Big One * Koji Seto - Wataru Kurenai / Kamen Rider Kiva * Hisayoshi Suganuma - Shinjirō Taiga * Daisuke Kishio - Trevor Philips * Masaya Matsukaze - Franklin Clinton, Hisui Hearts * Youhei Obayashi - Michael de Santa * Masakazu Morita - Ichigo Kurosaki, Whis * Ken Narita - Vashyron * Eri Nakao - Fiora, Tong Pooh * Joe Odagiri - Yuusuke Godai / Kamen Rider Kuuga * Toshiki Kasshu - Shouichi Tsugami / Kamen Rider Agito * Shino Shimoji - Pyra * Ben Hiura - Bruno Delinger, GIllius Thunderbeard * Daisuke Namikawa - Yu Narukami, Leon Luis/Golden Knight Garo, Rikiya Busujima, Akito Kurusu / Electromagnetic Knight Volthur * Wataru Takagi - Obito Uchiha, Ciseaux * Showtaro Morikubo - Yosuke Hanamura, Shikamarru Nara * Masaki Kiyomoto - Barago * Shōzō Iizuka - Mammon, Benkei Kuruma, Aku * Katsuhisa Hōki - Belphegor * Takaya Kuroda - Kazuma Kiryu, Klaus Levantine, Diavolo, Frank Castle / The Punisher * Nobuaki Kakuda - God, Eos Arcturus * Herself - Ulala * Takuya Satou - Caesar A. Zeppeli * Yoku Shioya - Will A. Zeppeli * Ikue Ōtani - Tiki * Keisuke Minami - Tsurugi Ohtori / Houou Soldier * Yū Shimamura - Blake Belladonna, Ayame * Tarusuke Shingaki - Rashid * Rikiya Koyama - Volt, Wolverine, Frank West, Jack Tenrec, Yamato * Yūko Kaida - Cinder Fall * Tesshō Genda - Optimus Prime, Takeda Shingen, Hideo Shimazu, Bojack, Bruce Banner / Hulk, Ninja Master Gara * Mitsuru Matsuoka - Katsumi Daidou / Kamen Rider Eternal * Kotarou Tanaka - Mikoto Nakadai / Abare Killer * Shiro Izumi - Burai Yamato / Dragon Ranger * Hideo Ishikawa - Ryouma Nagare, Itachi Uchiha * Tohru Okawa - Ieyasu Tokugawa, Narration * Yasuyuki Kase - Thor Odinson, Kankuro * Kiyomi Asai - Ranmaru, Hanabi Hyuuga * Yukitoshi Hori - Afro Samurai * Keiko Nemoto - Shizune * Yoshimasa Hosoya - Jesus Christ, Steve Fox, Reiner Braun / Armored Titan * Tomohisa Hashizume - Bertolt Hoover / Collosal Titan * Kenichiro Matsuda - Sam Gideon * Yui Horie - Evilina, Nepgear/Purple Sister, Isis Petrovna Elenskaya * Kenichi Ogata - Goruba * Tatsuhito Okuda - Narutaki / Scheisse von Arschloch * Hiroshi Tsuchida - Tommy Oliver / White Ranger * Tsuyoshi Koyama - Bang Shishigami * Chiaki Takahashi - Litchi Faye-Ling * Naoya Uchida - Madara Uchira, Dracula, Hayato Jin * Norio Wakamoto - Ha-Satan, M. Bison, Nobunaga Oda, Metal Face, Dr. Simon Fessenden, Cell, Beelzebub, Alexander Anderson, Megatron English * Jason Ritter - Adam Pines * Eden Sher - Eve Butterfly * Vincent Martella - Isaac Flynn * Richard Cansino - Momotaros / Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form, Kogoro Tenzai, Kenji Himura, Hikaru Shihodou / Special Campus Investigator Hikaruon * Cara Eberle - Weiss Schnee, Lilia Ewerbein * Andrew Francis - Judau Ashta * D.C.Douglas - Albert Wesker, Azrael, Hayato Jin * Christine Auten - Esdeath, Lunatemis * Danielle Judovits - TenTen, Kaguya Tsukikage, Lune Zoldark * Brian Donovan - Rock Lee * Isaac Singleton - Jr. Sagat * Molly Searcy - Akame * Christina Kelly - Mine, Serena * Corey Hartzog - Tatsumi * Kira Buckland - Athena Asamiya, Efanatika * Bob Carter - Bojack, Balrog * Chris Edgerly - Hidan, Dokumezu * Fred Tatasciorre - Kakuzu, Bruce Banner / Hulk, Benkei Kuruma * Lex Lang - Toki, Mitsuomi Takayanagi, Ryouma Nagare, Goruba * Morgan Freeman - God, Narutaki / Scheisse von Arschloch * Talessin Jaffe - Blanka, Wilhelm "SWORD" Ragnvald, Firebrand Joker * John DeMitta - Kars, Takaya "D-BOY" Aiba/Tekkaman Blade * Brad Hawkins - Kuroto Dan / Kamen Rider Genm, Deneb * Matt Mullins - Tsukasa Kadoya / Kamen Rider Decade, Hisui Hearts, Jinga Mikage / Zanga the White Lotus Knight * Jason Faunt - Sento Kiryuu / Kamen Rider Build * Martha Harms - Daidouji, Aya Kobayashi * Jason Statham - Kotaro Minami / Kamen Rider Black RX, Rikiya Busujima * Sam Neil - Shadow Moon, Kintaros, Anti-God * Dan Worren - Arthur * Henry Dittman - Kabuto Yakushi * Patricia Ja Lee - Jill Valentine, Isis Petrovna Elenskaya * Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose * Marc Diraison - Guts, Shu Karusuma / Space Sheriff Shaider, Akira Date / Kamen Rider Birth * Karrie Cerranean - Casca, Ling Xiaoyu * Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long * Grey DeLisle - Jeanne, Shamsiel Shahar * Thomas Jane - Frank Castle / The Punisher * Jessica Nigri - Due Flabellum, Cinder Fall * David Kaye - Jedah Dohma, Urataros * Bryce Papenbrook - Eren Jaeger, Shiro Emiya, Kazuto Kirigaya / Kirito, Moon Knight * Rupert Grint - Gentaro Kisaragi / Kamen Rider Fourze * Steve Cardenas - Gald Homura / Yaiba the Schorching Heat Knight * Matt Hill - Ryutaros, Dragon ZERO-X * Barry Yandell - Zaruba, Ultraman King * Eric Martin - Masamune Dan / Kamen Rider Cronus * Wendee Lee - Chai Xianghua, Sakura Shinguuji, Hilda, Maya Natsume, Umi Ryuuzaki, Gladys von Wackenheim, Hatsune Miku * Tara Sands - Hikaru Shidou, Amazona * Lydia Mackay - Suzune, Naomi Evans * Grant George - Killik, Zelos Wilder, Ultraman Zero * Johnathan Lachlan-Stewart - Kamille Bidan * Vic Mignogna - Mitsuhide Akechi, Edward Elric, Mendoza, Broly * Tom Gibbs - Shikamaru Nara * Keith Silverstein - Barago, Tetsuya Onodera, Ultraman Belial * Sarah Anne Williams - Linne, Murasaki Yatsu, Lefina Enfield * Britney Lee Harvey - Sakura Kasugano, Ayane * David Berron - Soki * Troy Baker - Ryu Hayabusa, Sol Badguy, Yahiko / Pain, Tsurugi Ohtori / Houou Soldier, King II, Yuri Lowell, Yamato, Ginzu the Ninja * Jay Goede - Mewtwo * Benjamin Diskin - Sai, Gantz * Eric Stritt - Lumine, Klonoa * Gregg Ayres - Touga Tenkuuji / Kamen Rider Gravion Sigma * Melissa Fahn - Himawari Uzumaki, Honoka Yukishiro / Cure White * Mela Lee - Oboro Koukawa, Rin Tohsaka * Christopher Patton - Eiji Shigure / Kamen Rider Gravion * Jason Douglas - Beerus, Klein Sandman * Eric Loomis - Yoshimitsu * Scott Porter - Frank Richards / Hardcase, Rouga Zanma * Spike Spencer - Shinji Ikari / Kamen Rider Evangelion, Ukyo Tachibana * Keith Ferguson - Rei Suzumura / Zero the Silver Fanged Knight * Aryn Zech - Blake Belladonna, Nagisa Misumi / Cure Black * John Kassir - Astaroth, Nebiroth * Kaiji Tang - Kenshiro, Druk, Ballade * Jeff Goldblum - Jack Tenrec * Scott Menville - Lloyd Irving, Pegasus Seiya, Kouji Kabuto, Aledy Nash * Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime * Jet Li - Vile V, Cheatman * Debi Mae West - Tsunade, Hell Knight Ingrid * Brina Palencia - Arale Norimaki * Gina Grad - Rose, Hannah Dundee * Frank Welker - Belial, Simon Fasseden, Megatron * Alexis Tipton - Ikaruga, Iris * Peter Beckman - Zangief, Belphegor * Tim Curry - Leviathan * Chuck Norris - Asmodeus * Max Mittelman - Konohamaru Sarutobi * James Woods - Ridley * Christine Marie Cabanos - Nepgear/Purple Sister * Felicia Angele - Asuka, Angelica Rothschild, Miyu Edelfelt * Patrick Ryan - Nightmare, Mammon * Kyle McCarley - Hyde Kido, Megaman X * Stephanie Sheh - Hinata Hyuuga, Hanabi Hyuuga, Orihime Inoue, Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon, Lin, Da Ji, Aya Natsume, Illyasviel von Einzbern * Richard Epcar - Joseph Joestar, Yhwach, Akuma, Xehanort, Demitri Maximoff, Segata Sanshiro, Takeshi Hongo / Kamen Rider 1 * Dave Wittenberg - Kakashi Hatake, Ichirou Ogami * Julie Ann Taylor - Ratchet Altair, Tsubaki Yayoi / Izayoi * Dwayne Johnson - Kinnikuman * Steve Van Wormer - Maxi * Alex Heartman - Billy Lee, Mel Masters, Takeru Shiba / Shinken Red * Erika Fong - Mako Shiraishi / Shinken Pink * Andrew Gray - Alata / Gosei Red * Adam McArthur - King Aurelio * Eric Vale - Future Trunks, Giorno Giovanna, Shinya Aiba/Tekkaman Blade, Sanji Vinsmoke, Akito Kurusu / Electro Magnetic Knight Volthur * Travis Willingham - Guile, Volt, Gaius, Zetsu * Skip Stellrecht - Might Guy * Cam Clarke - Kratos Aurion * Gideon Emery - Sam Gideon, Orochi, Steve Fox, Jesus Christ * David Matranga - Bertolt Hoover / Collosal Titan * David Jeremiah - Lei Wulong * Minae Noji - Milla Maxwell, Sylphie * Monica Rial - Bulma, Homura, Maia * Jeannie Tirado - Android 21 * Daniel Dae Kim - Shotaro Hidari / Kamen Rider W Joker Half * John Swasey - Nobunaga Oda * Amy Jo Johnson - Mii Koryuuji, Ingrid (Street Fighter) * Veronica Taylor - Setsuna Meioh / Sailor Pluto * Archie Kao - Captain Commando * Phill Morris - Gemini Saga * Noora Louhimo - Sailor Galaxia * Cindy Robinson - Queen Beryl * Vanessa Marshall - Kite, Azure Kite * Jason C. Miller - Guy * Christopher Bevins - GIllius Thunderbeard * Michael T. Coleman - Cody Travers * Steve Staley - Souichiro Nagi, Neji Hyuuga, Geki Jumonji / Space Sheriff Gavan Type-G, Seabook Arno * Clifford Chaplin - Raiga Saezima * Christopher Sabat - Vegeta, Piccolo, Roronoa Zoro, Shenron * Sean Schemmel - Goku, Goku Black, Claudio Serafino * Trina Nishimura - Mikasa Ackerman, Devilotte De Deathsatan IX * James Marsters - Zamasu * Sonny Strait - Krillin, Apachai Hopachai * Zach Hanks - Ingram Plisken * T.J.Storm - Craig Marduk, Strider Hiryuu * Mike McFarland - Paul Phoenix, Charlie Nash * Joy Jacobson - Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort * Michelle Rodriguez - Aschen Brodel, Lamia Loveless * Corey Feldman - Philip / Kamen Rider W Cyclone Half * Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchiki, Luna * Austin St. John - Jason Lee Scott / Tyranno Ranger / Red Ranger * Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman, Black Cross King, Ha-Satan, Beelzebub * Gerald C. Rivers - M.Bison * Edward Bosco - Ed * Erica Lindbeck - Madoka Kaname, Menat * Erica Lenhart - Rutee Katrea * Matt Riedy - Mike Haggar, Hideo Shimazu * Ray Chase - Noctis Lucis Caelum, Judas, Pegasus Koga * Brian Bloom - Sagittarius Aiolos, Steve Rogers / Captain America * Robert Downey Jr. - Tony Stark / Iron Man * Xander Mobus - Ren Amamiya * Liam O'Brien - Stahn Aliheron, Iori Yagami, Gaara, Gill, Axl Low, Archer, Ieyasu Tokugawa * James Babson - Tadakatsu Honda * Chris Rickabaugh - Hwoarang * Scott Adkins - Jon Talbain * Helena Taylor - Bayonetta * Gina Bowes - Felicia, Asuka Kazama * Hunter McKenzie Austin - Hsien-Ko * Alli Hilis - Palutena, Lightning, Karin * T.J.Rotolo - Frank West * Peter Flemming - Chuck Greene * Andrew Lawrence - Nick Ramos * Philece Sampler - Ainst Alfmi, Patty Fleur * George Newbern - Sephiroth * Don "Dragon" Wilson - Axel Almer * Steve Burton - Cloud Strife * Cristina Valenzuela - Kaguya, Velvet Crowe, Noel Vermillion, Rei Hino / Sailor Mars, Murakumo * Eden Riegel - Ruu-Ruu, Sophitia Alexandra * Todd Habernkorn - Natsu Dragneel * Michael Yurchak - Obito Uchiha * Mark Hamill - Goro Majima * Nolan North - Wade Wilson / Deadpool, Vashyron, Sissel * Steven Jay Blum - Wolverine, Klaus Levantine, Kazuya Mishima, Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi, Kouga Saezima, Ninja Master Gara * Ron Perlman - Meden Traore * Tara Strong - Xiaomu, Heart Aino * Hynden Walch - Manami, Neige Hausen, Leona Garstein, Janne Grenoble * Khary Payton - O'ginn * Anthony Del Rio - Pit, Axl * Cherami Leigh - Prim Fiorire, Catue Dragundaala, Minako Aino / Sailor Venus, Jolyne Cujoh, Aoi Kanzaki / Space Sheriff Estevan * Beng Spies - Gene, Deck Afta, Kouta Azuma, Kazuki Okino / Dimensional Warrior Spielban * Bruce Willis - Bruno Dellinger * Marc Dacascos - Folka Albark, Shouichi Tsugami / Kamen Rider Agito, Jimmy Lee * Brian Drummond - Yuusuke Godai / Kamen Rider Kuuga * Greg Cipes - Gai Ikari / Gokai Silver, Kurino Sandra * James Rolfe - Angry Video Game Nerd * Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic * Jean Claude Van Damme - Yujiro Hanma * Ricco Fajardo - Leon Luis / Golden Knight Garo, Wataru Kurenai / Kamen Rider Kiva * Lewis Lovhaug - Linkara * Joe Vargas - Angry Joe * Brad Jones - Cinema Snob * Phelan Porteous - Phelous * Lindsay Ellis - Nostalgia Chick * Allison Pregler - The Obscurus Lupa * Robert McCollum - Baki Hanma, Goten, Reiner Braun / Armored Titan * Kevin Conroy - Kazuma Kiryuu * David Lodge - Edwin Black, Deneb * Haley Joel Osment - Sora * Ian Sinclair - Brook, Whis, Gordeau, Rashid * Norm Spencer - Scott Summers / Cyclops * Laura Bailey - Chun-Li, Lucina, Pyrrha Alexandra, Ruby Heart, Celestine Lucullus, Tier Harribel, Sarada Uchiha, Gemini Sunrise, Kushina Uzumaki, Anko Mitarashi * Johnny Yong Bosch - Yu Narukami, Sanada Yukimura, Zero, Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinjirō Taiga, Tohru Adachi, Kyo Kusanagi, Vash the Stampede, Sasori, Masataka Takayanagi, Lelouch vi Britannia * Michael McConnohie - Eos Arcturus, Shingen Takeda, Seth * Dameon Clarke - Cell * Christopher Ayres - Frieza * Bridget Hoffman - Bellldandy * John Vickery - Kenshiro Kasumi * Patrick Seitz - Ragna the Bloodedge, DIO, Jiren, Brooklyn "Bullet" Luckfield, Shinobu Fujiwara, Franky, Axel Stone * Michael Daingerfield - Gintoki Sakata * Crispin Freeman - Ryou Magami, Siegfried Schtauffen, Reiji Arisu, Soma Shiskal, Itachi Uchiha * Meredith McCoy - Android 18 * Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha, Yousuke Hanamura, Gilgamesh, Patroklos Alexander, Alucard, Kin * Maile Flanagann - Naruto Uzumaki * Amanda Celine Miller - Makoto Kino / Sailor Moon, Boruto Uzumaki, Kusuha Mizuha * Daniel Southworth - Vergil, Caesar A. Zeppeli * Jason David Frank - Tommy Oliver / White Ranger, Johnathan Joestar, Eiji Hino / Kamen Rider OOO, Captain Marvelous / Gokai Red, Burai Yamato / Dragon Ranger, Ryuuga Dogai / Golden Knight Garo * Jeffrey Parazzo - Mikoto Nakadai / Abare Killer * Chuck Huber - Android 17 * Lauren Landa - Alicia Arcturus, Karin Kanzuki, Kasumi, Litchi Faye-Ling, Wonder Momo, Nakoruru, Luviagelita Edelfelt, Asuka Kokawa * Douglas Rye - Rugal Bernstein * Robert Englund - Tokisada Shiro Amakusa * K.T.Gray - Seras Victoria * Scott McCord - Dan Kuso * Juli Lemieux - Runo Misaki * Megan Hollingshead - Shizune * Chris Hemsworth - Thor Odinson * Dorothy Elias Fahn - Konan * Cynthia Holloway - Taki * Justin Cook - Dende, Raditz, Strorm, Punk * Jim Cummings - Terror Mask * Kira Vincent Davis - Lucy Diclonius * J.B.Blanc - Slayer * Ed Cunningham - Mitsurugi, Daigo Akizuki / Giga the Beast Body Knight * Tony Oliver - Bang Shishigami, Minato Namikaze, Lancer * Roy Khan - Keisar Ephes, Euzeth Gozzo * Marc Hudson - Rook * Samuel L. Jackson - Afro Samurai, Ninja Ninja, Nick Fury * Tara Platt - Temari, Kai, I-No, Chizuru Urashima, Tron Bonne * Luci Christian - Neneko, KOS-MOS * Tiffany Salinas - Neito * Caitlin Thorburn - T-elos * Rob Paulsen - Bravoman * Doug Cockle - Geralt of Rivia * Steven Ogg - Trevor Philips * David Gallagher - Riku * Ned Luke - Michael de Santa * Kiefer Sutherland - Lars Alexanderson, D.D. * Hayden Panetierre - Kairi * Shawn Fonteno - Franklin Clinton * Kara Edwards - Nina Asrath Winvilla * Phillip Anthony-Rodriguez - Jetstream Sam * Brannon Mejia - Daigo Kiryuu / Kyoryuu Red * Kari Wahlgren - Chloe, Saber, Quint * David Hayter - Snake * Sam Riegel - Ky Kiske, Jude Mathis, Phoenix Wright, Takeru Jakuzure / Zen The Flaming Sword Knight * Quinton Flynn - Raiden, Soma Cruz, Katsumi Daidou / Kamen Rider Eternal, Iruka Umino * David Vincent - Richter Belmont, Jin Kisaragi, Marshall Law, Narration * Neil Kaplan - Madara Uchiha, Soukichi Banba / Big One * Peter Lurie - Hashirama Senju, Tsuyoshi Kaijou / Akaranger, Tetsuya Tsurugi * Reuben Langdon - Date Masamune, Dante, Ken Masters, Haruto Souma / Kamen Rider Wizard, Haken Browning, Terry Bogard * Roger Craig Smith - Chris Redfield, Sonic the Hedgehog, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Deidara * Kirk Thornton - Kisame Hoshigake, Xiahou Dun * Graham Mactavish - Dracula * Drake Bell - Shinnosuke Tomari / Kamen Rider Drive * Young Maylay - Carl Johnson * Jason Hood - Buredoran / Brajira of the Messiah * Adam Howden - Shulk * Steven Brand - Alexander Anderson * John Burgmeier - Kyosuke Nanbu, Tien Shihan * Robbie Daymond - Mitsuki, Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask, Toneri Ootsutsuki * Cissy Jones - Kaguya Ootsutsuki * Kyle Hebert - Ryu, Gohan, Sousuke Aizen, Miles Edgeworth, Noriaki Kakyoin, Lindow Amamiya, Kiba Inuzuka * Robbie Rist - Choji Akimichi * Derek Stepehn Prince - Shino Aburame * Wally Wingert - Kurou Daijuuji, Renji Abarai * Caitlynn Glass - Cammy White * Karren Strassman - Aigis, June Lin Milliam, Kallen Stadfield * Lisa Ortiz - Lina Inverse, Fuu Hououji * Lani Minella - Ivy Valentine * Richard Ian Cox - Tasuku Shinguuji, Inuyasha * Christopher Kayman Lee - Lucky / Shishi Red * Carina Reeves - Fiora * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Olga Discordia, Saya, Silva, Kyoko Minazuki, Nina Williams, Arshes Nei, Kurenai Yuhi * Darran Norris - Dark Schneider * Matthew Mercer - Rei, Chrom, Jotaro Kujo, Hit, Leon S. Kennedy, Levi Ackerman * Robin Atkin Downes - Samanosuke Akechi * Rufus Jones - Dunban * Al Weaver - Rex * Doug Erholtz - Yuki Terumi, Hazama Honoka, Ken Kaidou, Joe Higashi, Jean Pierre Polnareff, Shin, Asuma Sarutobi, Kankuro, Vega * Phill LaMarr - Mohammad Avdol, Samurai Jack * Chris Traglafierra - Sigma, Hayato Kanzaki/Black Hayato * Mark Whitten - Alex * Siobhan Flynn - Morrigan Aensland * Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy, Moka Akashiya, Erza Scarlet * Skye Bennett - Pyra * Courtney Taylor - Ada Wong * Chris Guererro - Ainz Ooal Gown * Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno, Yumi, Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury, Natsu, Talim * Jamieson Price - Dragonborn, Rätsel Feinschmecker, Heihachi Mishima, Lu Bu, Blistein, Iskandar * Elizabeth Maxwell - Albedo, Kazumi Mishima * Rick Pasqualone - Doctor Strange * Michael T. Weiss - Dormammu * Joe Ochman - Will A. Zeppeli, Strorm Jr, Enker * Chris Cox - Hawkeye * Josh Keaton - Wayne Holden, Rekka Shirogane, Peter Parker / Spider-Man, Rick Taylor * Paul Dobson - Doctor Doom Reception Marketing Critical reception Gallery Covers File:PXZ3_Ultimate_Edition_Cover_(Japanese).png|Japanese game cover Miscellaneous PXZ3_Ultimate_Edition_Logo.png|Game Logo Trivia * The international release of Project X Zone 3 - Ultimate Edition incorporates English voice-overs for the characters and cutscenes, being the second game in the Namco Cross series to having English dubbed voices, the first being Namco X Capcom: Crisis. * The story in the Ultimate Edition has several changes that deviate from the original 3DS version, with many settings, characters and events altered due to addition of new characters and retcons to tie in with the events of the games from the Cross Crisis Series which were released between Project X Zone 3's original and Ultimate Edition release dates. ** Also, due to roster changes, some of the characters' backstories prior to and during the events of the game are changed too. For example, in the original 3DS version, Kurino Sandra and Sabine from Adventure of Valkyrie were killed during the Genocide of Heroes months before the game's story. In the Ultimate Edition, however, it is retconned that the two actually survived but were brainwashed under Zouna's control. ** In addition, some characters were included in the game instead of being a casualty in the Genocide of Heroes. For example, Velvet Crowe from Tales of Berseria was originally intended to be killed off prior to the game's events and leave a traumatized Laphicet to be the only survivor. However, due to the popularity of her character and Sam Imbecile's perception that Berseria is his third favorite Tales games after Xillia and Vesperia, Velvet was instead included in the game. ** Another original plan was to have Orihime Inoue be killed off by Aizen in the beginning as an attempt to explore the impact this might have on her friends throughout the game's events and a new romantic relationship between Ichigo and Rukia. This was unfortunately scrapped during production. * The game is filled with various easter eggs and references regarding technical aspects behind it. ** As an example, in one scene, Ken Masters from Street Fighter briefly discusses to children about traffic safety. This is a reference to Yūji Kishi's debut role as Kyōsuke Jinnai or Red Racer from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. ** In another example, Captain Commando and Sailor Pluto's relationship is a reference to the marriage between their respective seiyuus, Ryotaro Okiayu and Ai Maeda. It is also the case with Zero and Iris, with Maeda replacing the late Yuko Mizutani for the role of the latter. ** A scene of Xiaoyu and Alisa Amiella beating up Ryutaros who is caught peeping at them in a locker room could be a joke to their seiyuu's relationship as well. ** Billy Lee from Double Dragon would be annoyed by being mistakenly called as "Bimmy" once in a while, as a reference to the infamous typo "Bimmy & Jimmy" in the introduction of the NES game Double Dragon 3. * In this game, the female characters from Kuroinu, Princess Knight Lilia, Elf Princess Nina, Princess Knight Angelica, Princess Knight Janne, True Blue, Prison Battleship, Evil Woman Executive, Kyonyuu Fantasy, Otomedori, Princess Knight Catue and Taimanin Asagi are wearing redesigned and less revealing attires by Masami Obari. ** Also, the redesign of the final boss, the Anti-God, by Masami Obari from Chou Super Robot Wars is used here. ** In this game the story of Catue continues after Ginyol is dead for good as she and her family and friends are freed. She is mentored by Raoh himself as he sees the potential in young girl as she is the hope against the Anti-God and Ouma and durring the course of the story, Catue and Jindrack befriended Gintoki as they remind him of his past comrades Kagura and Shinpachi Shimura. Same applies to Lilia, Angelica, Nina Asrath Winvilla and Janne as they are also freed from their oppressors by Shinra heroes as well. ** In this game post-Ideon and Be Invoked, Deck Afta appears as a young adult and is revived as a half-human half-cyborg or a Kamen Rider thus officially named Kamen Rider Fighbird as his Kamen Rider Fighbird suit and his various forms are designed by Masami Obari as him as young adult also designed by Obari. ** Kin is the first and only Black Dog mercenary to join with the good guys after realizing what a vile villain Volt was and joined with Shulk thus befriending him and forming a friendship with Seven Shield Alliance thus announcing his knighthood and betraying his former Black Dog comrades thus joining Shinra in order to redempt his past crimes and destroy Anti-God for good thus gaining Celestine's trust and Ruby Rose's love toward him. Plus he fights using iaido and his new current outfit is designed by Tetsuo Hara as his outfit is inspired by Lee brothers from Double Dragon series thus making him the former villain turned to the side of good. ** In this game, Naomi Evans after being saved by Ingram Plisken from Dohnny Bohgan's clutches had joined Ingram as the makai priestess thus earning Ingram's trust while Ingram had earned Naomi's love so Dohnny Bohgan and his organization are killed and destroyed off screen. Ingram in this game is using his Astranagant sword crated for him by Kaguya Nanbu as she saw the goodness in him thus reconciling his friendship with Sanger and entire SRX team. ** In this game, Akito manages to save Aoi from Shoda and thus Shoda was arrested alongside said organization which tried to use Aoi as slave. Both Aoi and Akito had reconciled their friendship and love toward each other as they joined Shinra alongside Akito's adoptive father Hikaru Shihodou a.k.a Hikaruon as Akito had willingly accepted his membership at Shinra and by Hikaru's request he turned into Volthur the Knight of Justice as he will punish those who harm the others. While Aoi herself is new Estevan unlike previous Estevan, Aoi uses her newfound Estavan powers instead to help the others thus making her the maiden of war and villain killing machine thus turning her into a force to be reckoned with as in this story, Aoi mannages to finally avenge herself and Akito by kicking Shoda in the crotch as Shoda is completely dead in this story and no longer mentioned as he is killed by Punisher himself as Punisher in this game also joins Shinra in order to redempt his past crimes. ** Jindrack Hemy from Princess Knight Catue shares the comical traits and same voice actor with Shinpachi Shimura from Gintama as the same applies to Catue Dragundaala as she also shares her comic relief traits and same voice actress with Kagura from Gintama as Jindrack's main catchphrase is "DONDAKE!" same as Shinpachi as he screames it while being annoyed as Catue also says "AYE SIR!" the same phrase told by Happy from Fairy Tail as Catue, Kagura and Happy share the same voice actress named Rie Kugimiya. * It is the first game in the Project X Zone series to feature a franchise from a visual novel. * In this game, King II speaks with his human voice. * Eric Martin makes his voice acting debut in this game as Masamune Dan a.k.a Kamen Rider Cronus thus giving him a noble demon tone as Eric Martin is notable vocalist of hard rock group called Mr. Big. Same applies to Roy Khan and Noora Louhimo as they voice Keisar Ephes and Sailor Galaxia in this game. * In this game, Jinga from Garo: Gold Storm Sho is an atoner and anti-hero as he had been resurrected by Belldandy after she saw the goodness in him thus giving Jinga a better Makai Knight title thus purrifing him from his Horror genes making him a human again and thus he becomes Zanga by Ryuuga's request and becomes rival unit and Ryuuga's rival as after he was defeated by him he becomes friends with Ryuuga and then Maia herself thus giving Jinga the chance to redempt his past crimes thus earning trust and friendship from Gald who is now a new makai knight called Yaiba as he got Gurenzan as his own thus making Gald both Makai Knight and Makai Priest. * In this game, as part of the DLC, Samurai Jack appears post series and he is redesigned by Tetsuo Hara to fit the theme of Project X Zone as the same goes to Afro Samurai. * This game is dedicated in memory of the late voice actor Unshou Ishizuka. Trailer Category:Open World Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated Category:"m" rated Category:Open-World Category:Open World Games Category:Open world video games Category:Open-world games Category:Open World RPG Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossovers Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Capcom Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:RPG Category:RPGs Category:RPG Games Category:"RP" rated Category:"RP" Rated Category:"Rp" Rated Category:"Rp" rated Category:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Games Category:Square Enix Category:Konami Category:SNK Category:Tactical RPG Category:Role-playing Game Category:Role playing Category:Project X Zone Category:Sequel Category:Crossover Sequel Category:Toei Animation Category:Toei Category:Toho Category:Tsuburaya Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Channel Awesome Category:Games based on YouTube Videos/Channels Category:Namco X Capcom Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars OG Saga Category:Super Robot Taisen Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Super Robot Wars Endless Frontier Category:Xenosaga Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Xenogears Category:Xeno Series Category:Tekken Category:Tekken 7 Category:Tekken games Category:Soul Calibur Category:Soulcalibur Category:The Idolm@ster Category:The Idolmaster Category:.hack Category:God Eater Category:Saint Seiya Category:Infinite Stratos Category:High School DxD Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball FighterZ Category:One Piece Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generation Category:Naruto Shippuden Category:Naruto Category:Boruto Category:Tales of Category:Tales of Symphonia Category:Tales of Vesperia Category:Tales of the Abyss Category:Tales of Graces Category:Tales of Destiny Category:Tales of Xillia Category:Tales of Zestiria Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Kuroinu Category:Adventure of Valkyrie Category:Summon Night Category:Summon Knight Category:Time Crisis Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Sword Art Online Category:SAO Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:The Seven Deadly Sins Category:Fire Emblem universe Category:Pac-Man Category:PAC MAN Category:Pacman Category:The Tower of Druaga Category:Wonder Momo Category:Kamen Rider Category:Super Sentai Category:Metal Hero Category:Yumeria Category:Godzilla Category:Street Fighter Category:Darkstalkers Category:Final Fight Category:Rival Schools Category:Mega Man Category:Megaman X Category:Mega Man Battle Network Category:Mega Man Starforce Category:Mega Man Legends Category:Resident Evil Category:Devil May Cry Category:Ace Attorney Category:Dead Rising Category:Captain Commando Category:Strider Category:Bionic Commando Category:Star Gladiator Category:Dino Crisis Category:Forgotten Worlds Category:P.N.03 Category:Product Number Zero Three Category:Product Number 03 Category:Lost Planet Category:E.X. Troopers Category:Asura's Wrath Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Category:Aliens Category:Predator Category:Aliens vs Predator Category:Persona Category:Under Night In-Birth Category:Segata Sanshiro Category:Space Channel 5 Category:Virtua Fighter Category:Virtua Cop Category:Phantasy Star Category:Phantasy Star Online Category:Sakura Wars Category:Sakura Taisen Category:Skies of Arcadia Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:NiGHTS Category:Shenmue Category:Yakuza Category:Bayonetta Category:Zombie Revenge Category:The House of the Dead Category:Zombie Revenge: The House of the Dead Category:Dynamite Cop Category:Dynamite Dekka Category:Resonance of Fate Category:Shinobi Category:Nightshade Category:Kunoichi Category:Streets of Rage Category:Guardian Heroes Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Fire Emblem Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Kid Icarus Category:Pokemon games Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon games Category:Pokémon Category:Metroid Category:Metal Gear Category:Castlevania Category:Final Fantasy Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Gyrozetter Category:The World Ends With You Category:Akame ga Kill Category:Akame Ga Kill Category:The King of Fighters Category:Fatal Fury Category:Metal Slug Category:Garou Category:Garou: Mark of the Wolves Category:RWBY Category:Blazblue Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Dynasty Warriors Category:Dead or Alive Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Guilty Gear Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Grand Theft Auto Series Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Skyrim Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Arc System Works Category:2018 video games Category:2018 games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Action RPG Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover fighting games Category:Crossover fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Ordyne Category:Ultraman Category:Ryu ga Gotokou Category:End of Eternity Category:Golden Axe Category:Rockstar Games Category:Activision Category:Activision Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Compile Heart Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Shadow Land Category:The Genji and the Heike Clans Category:Bravoman Category:Sengoku Basara Category:Zack & Wiki Category:Quiz Nanairo Dreams Category:Red Earth Category:Dig Dug Category:Baraduke Category:Burning Force Category:Klonoa Category:Power Stone Category:Gaist Crusher Category:Beyond Oasis Category:Fighting Vipers Category:Magic Knight Rayearth Category:Sands of Destruction Category:Atlus Category:CERO D Category:CERO Z Category:PEGI 16 Category:PEGI 18 Category:Monolith Soft Category:Odin Sphere Category:The Last Blade Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Gintama Category:GinTama Category:Gin Tama Category:Bleach Category:Panzer Dragoon Category:Rosario + Vampire Category:Rosario to Vampire Category:Rosario Vampire Category:Garo Category:Gunbird Category:Radiant Historia Category:Taimanin Asagi Category:Vanquish Category:Sailor Moon Category:Card Captor Sakura Category:Mazinger Category:Mazinkaiser SKL Category:Attack on Titan Category:Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Category:Kill la Kill Category:Cadillacs and Dinosaurs Category:Fist of the North Star Category:The Fist of the North Star Category:Overlord Category:Monster Musume Category:Tokusatsu Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Crossover Video games Category:Transformers Category:Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon Category:Kobayashi Category:Vocaloid Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Getter Robo Category:Witchblade Category:Elfen Lied Category:Monster Hunter Category:Sega Hard Girls Category:Marvel Category:Senran Kagura Category:Cross Crisis Series Category:Ghost Trick Category:Afro Samurai Category:Samurai Jack